


Dispelled

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [225]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curse Breaking, Curses, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/11/19: “dirty, sword, heal”I couldn't manage a sequel to my previous drabble with these challenge words, but I wrote something full of magic and fluff.





	Dispelled

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/11/19: “dirty, sword, heal”
> 
> I couldn't manage a sequel to my previous drabble with these challenge words, but I wrote something full of magic and fluff.

“I think we’ve found why everyone around here says this property is cursed,” Derek announced as he unearthed a sword, rusted and dirty after its long burial.

Stiles sprinkled a little gold dust where the sword had been. “The land will heal now.” Was he imagining blades of fresh grass already sprouting?

Patches of buttercups blossomed all around Stiles’s jeep when they returned to the vehicle to stow the evil object in a charmed box.

A bluebird flew onto Derek’s shoulder.

From its beak Stiles took the wildflower it carried, weaving the stem into Derek’s hair and then kissing him.


End file.
